My Daughter
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: Pam adopts a broken vampiress. Hoping to put the undead life back into her, knowing she could make an amazing vampire. Pam is going to need some help from her Maker, and her grand sire as well. "Holding MY daughter in my arms."
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Master, someone is here to see you, she says its important." I lifted my head from my desk, and looked at my Child.

"Show her in Pam." I put my head back down focusing on the tedious paper work. I lifted it again when I heard the door open and close quietly. I lifted my head back up to see a very pale, very beautiful, and extremely malnourished vampiress in front of me. She kept her head down, and slightly tilted to the right in submission. I stood up and walked around my desk to the tiny woman in front of me. "What are you doing here, little one?" I asked leaning up against my desk and crossing my arms over my chest. She lifted her head from the floor and looked up at me. Her eyes were a dull grey blue. They would be beautiful deep blue if the life wasn't sucked out of, no pun intended.

"I came to ask for your help, Sheriff." She replied quietly. Her voice had a hint of the beauty that was once there.

"And what is it that you need help with?"

"I would like to be freed from my Maker. He is cruel. I haven't fed properly in five years." She looked back down to the floor. "I can't be here for long, _Master_ doesn't know that I have escaped." When she said Master she looked at me and I seen the fire rise in her eyes.

"Who is this _Master_ of yours?" As Sherif it is my duty to make sure all the vampires in my area are taken care, but there is not much that I can do much with a Maker. "What will be in it for me? If I do help you, you know that I am not really able to come between a Maker and their Child."

"_His_ name is William Compton." The fire flared in her eyes again. "I would b indebted to you for as long as you want. I am just over two decades old. I know I am still a baby, but there is things that I am capable of that my _Maker _ is NOT aware of." She had peeked my interest with this statement.

"And how does your Maker not know this, whatever this is?" I am not sure if I would like such a young vampire to become an adoptive Child. It isn't unheard of but I have only made one child in my eleven hundred years, and have not desired another.

"He is not very smart." I stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Will you help me?"

"Tell me first." I stood and walked in front of her.

"I am a telepath, and I can teleport, only small distances. I am usually silvered in my room, or I am tied to _Masters _bed." I saw the fight fad from her eyes, the fire being stomped out. I felt my anger rise, I knew that look. She has been broken, time and time again. I admire what little fight she has left in her. "Will you help me? Please?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Pam!"

"You bellowed, Master?" Pam walked to my side in my office.

"Show..." She never once told me her name. "What is your name, child?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." The name made my ears perk. She went missing over twenty five years ago. "Yes, the one that went missing. The one that was taken from her home by a vampire that became addicted to my blood, and my beauty. The one that was a fang cushion for three years, the one that was sliced only to be healed to have it happen again. The one that was TURNED AGAINST HER WILL!" Her fangs had dropped by the end of her rant. She was too weak to handle her anger though and soon she was falling to her knees. I stood still as I watched Pam kneel down next to the broken vampiress. For the first time in centuries I watched Pam kneel down, and pull the tiny girl into her arms. Pam looked up at me, she reminded me of my little girl I had as a human. She had found a wolf pup alone in the woods and brought it home, she asked if she could keep it. The look she had is the one that Pam had on her face now. Asking me if she could keep the broken girl in her arms. "Please." I heard in a very small voice.

"Pam, feed the girl. I will go and deal with Mr. Compton." Pam nodded to me. She picked Sookie up and carried her to her office.

As I was walking out of the club I seen Pam glamouring a fangbanger, I assume to take back to Sookie. I nodded to her before leaving. As soon as I stepped out into the night air I shot up into the night sky, and headed towards Bon Temps. How he had her in her home town the whole time is beyond me. I landed in front of an old decrepit home.

"Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you missing something, or should I say someone? Perhaps a tiny blonde vampire?" Bill hissed at me, and his fangs dropped.

"What have you done to my Child? Where is she?"

"Currently with Pam. She came to me, asking for my help in a certain matter."

"What would she want from you that she can't get from me?"

"Your True Death."

PPOV

I walked into my office with a male fangbager following. He smelled the best of the rest. I went a kneeled down on the floor in front of the futon I had in my office, in front of the tiny woman laying on it. "Sookie?" I spoke softly to her. I seen her ear twitch, knowing she heard me. "I brought you a donor, will you feed from him?" She didn't do anything from thirty seconds, before she nodded and slowly and weakly raised herself up onto her feet. I raised with her and took her hand. I lead her over to the fangbanger. Sookie wrapped her arm around his waist and one around his neck, gently pulling him down so she could reach his neck. She licked his neck leisurely before letting her fangs snap down and sinking them into his neck. After a mouthful of blood I heard her growl and she began to feed more greedily. I let her drain the boy. I watched as her skin became more pink. When she turn around her eyes were beginning to brighten, and her lips became for pink and full. She would need another human before she would be close to healthy. It is going to take at least a month for her to be physically healthy. I don't know about emotionally. "Another, my doll?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She nodded her head. I had her eyes follow me the whole way out of my office. I grabbed Ginger, no one would miss her, and we were going to replace her soon anyways. I pushed her into my office. Sookie was on her in an instant, and began feeding. "Sookie, doll, you need to slow down or you are going to get a blood rush." I knew she heard me when she growled but slowed down. Just as Sookie was pushing Ginger to the ground, she doubled at the waist and hissed.

"Bill... is... calling me." She grabbed hold of the desk. For one so young, she was resisting the pull well. But she wouldn't be able to hold on when the call becomes stronger. "Ahh!" Sookie fell to a knee clutching her chest. "I have to go." She vamped out of my office. I was only a second behind her. I grabbed her and pinned her to the floor in the back hall. She growled and hissed at me. I felt bad for holding her down, and causing her more pain, but if she went Eric could destroy her if Bill made her attack him.

"I'm sorry, Sook. But you cannot go to him." I held her on the floor for five minutes, when she suddenly went slack on the floor. "Sookie? Doll?"

"He's gone... I can't feel him anymore." When she said that I seen the most beautiful smile grace her face. "I'm free of him." I watched as a blood tear roll down her cheek.

"Come, my daughter. You need to rest." I picked her up and carried her back to my office and laid her on the couch. I laid myself down next to her and began to push her ashen blonde hair back from her face.

"Daughter..." I heard her silently say before she went into a deep downtime to recover. I pulled her into my chest and held her as she rested. I felt her cuddle up to me. "Mother." She said before wrapping her arms around me.

I never wanted to be a Mother in my human years, but as soon as I seen this woman, and heard her and the fight in her, I had a strong motherly instinct take over. Almost when a vampire chooses their Child. She will become my Daughter. I went into down time holding my Daughter in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I found that I had written more for this story but never updated it... Sorry, here is what I had!**

**PPOV**

I came out of my down time when I felt Eric enter my office. I didn't move, I stayed where I was.

"You have quite the mess in your office, my Child." Eric commented from my desk. "I see you fired Ginger." I smiled into Sookies hair before unhooking her arms from around my waist and sitting up.

"Sookie was rather hungry. Ginger completed her last job well." I smirked at my Maker. "I want to keep her, make her MY Child, MY daughter." I said to him.

"You are sure you want to adopt her? You haven't yet felt the pull to make a Child in your four hundred years, and you want to take a broken one under you?" I was about to argue with him, before I seen a smile tug at his lips. "I am proud of you my Pam. You will make a wonderful Maker, and Mother to her." I smiled a real smile at him.

"You want to be my Maker?" I turned to see Sookie sitting up and stretching like cat after a long nap in the sun. Her little rest helped her body heal faster. Her skin had become brighter, and underneath it you could see the hint of the tan she had retained form when she was human. Her hair was becoming brighter and more vibrant. Her eyes become a stormy night blue. She was beautiful, she is perfect.

"Yes, I want to adopt you. Are you agreeable?" I waited a minute for Sookie to answer, I saw a smile spread across her face before she leapt from the futon and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tight to my body.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I feel so drawn to you. You feel like Home, like a Mother. I feel that you should have been my Maker, not that useless vampire." I wrapped my arms around her. Sookie was right, she was supposed to be my Child. Perhaps she would have been if that dick Compton hadn't taken her. I let my fangs slip down and softly slipped my fangs into her neck. I felt her shiver in my arms before I felt her sleek little fangs slip into my neck, and draw on my blood. As soon as the first mouthful of my blood slipped down her throat I felt our Bond spring to life. It only took one exchange to bind two vampires to each other. I pulled my fangs out of Sookie's neck and ran my hands up and down her back soothingly as she took two more pulls on my neck before liking the bite marks clean. She kissed the spot tenderly before hugging me tighter to her. A light purring started in her chest.

"Happy are we, my daughter?" I felt her nod her head up and down. She pulled away from me.

"I feel much better too. Thank you, both of you." She turned to Eric and bowed at her waist to him. When she raised back up she smiled shyly at Eric. "I guess that makes you my Grand Sire." Eric smiled back at her and nodded his head. Sookie sped over to Eric, jumping and straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him to her. I chuckled to myself, at the surprised look on my Makers face. "Thank you, Sheriff. Thank you so much from freeing me from him. I am eternally grateful to you. Thank you." Sookie kissed his cheek lightly. I watched as Eric raised his arms slowly, and almost uncertainly, wrapped them around her midsection. He nuzzled into her neck.

"You are welcome little one. Call me, Eric. And I must thank you, you have given a great joy through my Child. I am happy that she has found herself a daughter." Sookie leaned back from his neck and smiled at him. She turned at looked at me.

"Ah, man! I feel awesome! Can we go for a run? Please?" I laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. She will be a great daughter to have. I looked from Sookie to Eric.

"Well, Master. What do you think? Shall we take our Sookie for a run?" I smirked at him.

"Go inform Longshadow, he is in charge for the remainder of the night." I smiled and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV. **

It felt amazing to be outside and breath the air. I havent been outside it what felt like forever, and I havent had this much energy since, well I cant remember when. I could feel the cool, damp pavement under my bare feet, and the humid air on my dead cool skin. I took a deep breath through my nose. I could smell everything. The people outside the bar waiting to get in, what the family was cooking for dinner across the street, and the forest that was behind the bar. I felt as Eric, and Pam came up behind me. I was so happy, I was free, had a new Maker, and grand sire, which seemed like honourable and trustworthy vampires. I knew Eric was old, I could feel the power radiating off of him. Pam was young, but she was still very powerful, you could just feel it on her. I turned and looked at Pam and Eric before I took off into the bush.

I smiled as I felt the dirt squish between my toes, and under my feet. I leapt up into the trees, and jumped from tree to tree. I looked below me and seen Eric and Pam fallowing me. I could feel my energy slightly decrease. I dropped to the forest floor behind Eric and Pam and followed them. I smiled at Pam when she looked back at me, I could feel the slight worry from her through our newly made bond. I picked up my speed to run between them.

"Are you ok?" Pam asked.

"Yes, just still not one-hundred percent." I smiled at her. "But I still have enough to do this." I called my magic to me and forced it out ahead of me. I felt the pull to the magic, and with a slight pop, I was there. I felt the shock run through Pam. I turned and smiled at her. "Tadaa!" I said. Than I felt a slight wave of dizziness hit me. I wavered on my feet, than I felt a tight grip on my waist. I opened my eyes and seen Pam looking at me worriedly. "Im ok. Just need a little more rest." I leaned forward and rested my head on Pams shoulder. "Can we go home? Wherever home is?" I asked quietly into her shoulder.

"Of course we can." I heard Pam whisper into my ear. I looked up and smiled gratefully. I wrapped my arms around Pam and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much…" I buried my nose into her neck and put my lips onto her neck lightly. I heard a slight growl in her neck, and than felt her do the same.

"I feel so left out." I heard Eric pout behind us. I giggled and stepped out of Pams arms. I forced my magic right in front of Eric, and popped right in front of him before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my nose into his neck and kissed it lightly. I felt his body stiffen lightly when I put my nose to his neck.

"How 'bout now?" I asked as I looked into his face and smiled. I felt his arms come up and wrap his large hands around my thighs.

"Not at all." He winked at me. "Lets get you to your new home, shall we?" I nodded and made to get down, but Eric tightened his grip on me. I looked back up at him confused to notice a smirk on his face. I felt Eric tense his body before jumping into the sky. I waited to have the feeling of falling, when I didn't I opened my eyes I seen that we were floating in the sky.

"Wow! This is AMAZING!" I giggled as I looked all around us. My undead life was starting to look up.


End file.
